


Home Improvement

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fucking, Kitchen Sex, Porn, Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: A smart ass comment over a fence leads to a hot and heavy tryst in the kitchen.





	Home Improvement

She sat in the beer garden, listening to the upbeat 80’s music wafting out the open doors of the pub. The afternoon sunshine made the London sky so much warmer, and so impossibly blue. She tucked into her burger and fries, enjoying a strawberry and lime cider.  
Over the fence came a loud bang then clang and frustrated growl of the word ‘fuck’. She swallowed then called playfully, “You’re doing it wrong.” She giggled then took another bite. Another bang and ‘fuck’ followed. “Nope! Still wrong!” She couldn’t hold in the bubbling laughter, thankful that she was the only one in the beer garden at the moment.  
“If you know so much, why do you come try your hand?” She flinched, not expected the muffled voice through the fence.  
“I’m eating.”  
“Take your time. I’ll wait.”  
She heard his labored breath through the seams of the wood. “How do I know you’re not some psycho killer?”  
“You don’t. But the reversed can be said of you.”  
“True.” She washed down the last of her burger with the last of her cider. “Let me go pay. You want me to hop the fence. I’m sure I can make it if you catch me.”  
His laughter sounded awfully familiar. “That won’t be necessary. Go to the gate just past the fence for the beer garden and I’ll let you in.”  
She pouted. “Well fuck, I was hoping I could climb a fence.” Again, his laughter felt familiar and warmed places in her that made her shift. “See you in five.”  
“I can’t wait.” Though muffled, he actually sounded like he meant it.  
She paid her bill then stepped out onto the sidewalk. She checked her phone for the time out of habit. That was the beautiful thing about being on vacation. She didn’t have anywhere to be. Beyond the fence for the beer garden was a large gate then a smaller one. The smaller one opened as she approached.  
“Hello?” She stepped inside and the gate closed behind her. She jumped and a squealed, turning around.  
The man grinned, a captivating smile that was all perfect white teeth. “Sorry, I had to. For dramatics.”  
When her heart stopped racing from his antics, it started racing for who he was. She smiled, blush sweeping up over her. “You’re Tom Hiddleston.”  
“I am.”  
“And you really live behind this pub?”  
“I do.”  
“Holy shit.” She sat down on nearest thing which happened to be a metal trash bin.  
“Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine. Fine.” She swallowed and made an attempt to get ahold of herself. “I mean. I was hoping that I might run into you here. I had heard rumors.”  
His smiled faltered. “So you’re a fan then.”  
“Oh yes, it started with Coriolanus. I caught a bootlegged copy and wow, you were so good. Then I watched Deep Blue Sea. I hated Hester and-“ She looked up to find him smiling at her. She blushed. “I’m sorry.”  
“No, no, it’s alright. I like hearing from fans who know more of my work than Loki.”  
“You are definitely more than Loki.” Tom blushed and so did she, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
“What was your name again?” She hated how her voice sounded when she told him her name, breathless and shy but she could have sworn she saw his crystalline blue eyes darken and flick to her lips. “Well then.” He pushed the shirt sleeves up his arms then clapped his hands. “You were going to assist me with what I’m doing wrong.”  
“Right, lead the way.” She gestured for him to go ahead of her. Her gaze flicked to his ass as he passed.  
“I’ve been remodeling. You caught me on kitchen day.” They walked along the path to his house, heading in the side door.  
“Well, good thing I didn’t catch you on bathroom day.” He looked over his shoulder at her to see her grinning and he couldn’t help the bubble of laughter than broke.  
Tom opened his door and ushered her into a mud room. “You know, you shouldn’t be here.” He closed the door behind them.  
“I know.”  
They looked at each other a moment. She shifted, remembering all the dirty things she’d fantasized about to him and all the things she’d ever said about him and his body. Blush crept up her cheeks. Tom swallowed then cleared his throat. “This way then.” He led her to the kitchen. “I’m replacing the cabinets and for the life of me, I can’t get this one to hang correctly. It doesn’t line up and the door keeps swinging open.”  
“You just need another pair of hands, is all.” She looked around the kitchen, trying not to make it obvious. Work tools littered the dusty counters. “Please tell me you’re cleaning up before you cook.”  
He laughed, blushing with self-deprecation. “I mostly order in or eat out.” Her eyes widened slightly. “Go out to eat, I mean.” Tom looked away. “Would you care to help me? Be my other pair of hands.” She bit her lip. “I’ll buy you dinner.”  
“I don’t-“  
“It’s the least I can do. For helping me out and breaking up my boredom.”  
“Alright then…”  
“Here, how about I hold the cabinet up and you screw it.” Her lips twitched. “I mean-“  
“I know what you meant, Tom.” His shoulders relaxed.  
He climbed up onto the counter, talking to himself as he went. She bit her lip to keep from grinning. “Up we go then.” He reached for her hand.  
“What? Me?”  
“Yes, darling. Unless you’ve got go-go-gadget arms, you’ll need to be on the counter to use the cordless.” She kicked off her shoes and hiked up her skirt, climbing onto the counter with his help. “Careful, can’t have you falling.” His large hand urged her forward from the small of her back.  
She screwed the screws into the wall with the cordless drill, ducked under Tom’s long arms. She thought she felt his eyes on her but when she turned to glance, he was looking somewhere else. When the last screw was in place, she sat back on her heels. “There. Perfect.” She leaned back just a bit to get a look at the cabinet. Her shins slipped in the dust on the counter. She had a moment to gasp out ‘fuck’, before she fell backwards off the counter.  
Tom lunged to catch her but it was too late. She was already off the counter and in the air by the time he got his hand on her. Her downward momentum and his forward pulled him off the counter and right on top her. They huffed out air.  
“I’m sorry, darling. Are you alright?”  
“My ass is gonna be sore tomorrow.”  
“There are worse things.”  
“Like what?”  
He smiled and brushed a hair from her forehead, making no attempt to move. “Head injury…back injury…” His palms skimmed up her bare thighs. “Sore legs…”  
“Oh no, that’s a good thing.” She nodded.  
His gaze swept slowly over her face to land on her lips. He gazed mesmerized as her tongue rolled over her lips nervously. He dipped closer and pressed his lips to hers, mimicking her tongue. She sighed, closing her eyes and parting her lips. Tom moaned softly, slipping his tongue into her mouth. His hands continued up under her skirt and over the sides of her panties.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.”  
“Don’t apologize. Just do it again.” He smiled, panting warm breath against her face. Her palms smoothed up his back over his tee shirt. He dropped his lower body to rest against her. When they broke, he rested his forehead against hers. “Pinch me.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because I must be fucking dreaming.”  
“I have a better idea.” He twisted his hand around and brought it up between her legs. His fingers slipped between her hot cunt and the wet fabric of her panties. He pressed his thumb against her clit, making her jerk. He watched her intently. “You sure you’re awake now?”  
She swallowed. “Pretty sure.”  
“Only pretty sure?” She nodded, licking her lips. He nipped at her chin then pushed two fingers inside her, rubbing his thumb along her clit. Her back arched, but his body held her down. His jaw set as he memorized her face, flushing, mouth open in a moan of pleasure.  
“Oh fuck.” She drew out the ‘oh’.  
He buried his face in her neck, biting and sucking lightly. “That can be arranged…if you cum for me.” She whimpered, her hips rolling up to meet his pumping fingers. Her nails dug into his shoulders. He laved her ear, scraping his teeth along the shell. She cried out, arching her back as the warm wash of pleasure swept through her. “That’s a girl.” He withdrew his fingers and brought them to his lips.  
She watched him lazily suck them clean before she pushed him off her. He looked confused at first but she reached for his waistband. “I will slap the fuck out of myself if I waste this opportunity to get your cock in my mouth.”  
Tom shuddered, moving up onto his knees. “We can’t have that.” He grinned just before she kissed him as he opened his black jeans. They shoved them down of his hips. She pushed him away by the chest and bent down, putting her ass in the air. Her lips wrapped around the head as her hand wrapped around the base. She began to stroke and suck in earnest. “Fuck, yes, darling.” He sighed, closing his eyes. He blindly gathered her hair, holding it at the back of her skull. She whimpered against his hard flesh, making him groan.  
His thighs began to shake. His chest rose and fell in a rapid pant as he thrust his hips to her meet her mouth. His hand tightened in her hair and pulled her off his cock. He groaned even as she whined and tried to get back to it. “Tom…”  
He hummed in pleasure. “Next time, beautiful, next time I’ll cum all over your pretty face and that wonderful tongue of yours. But right now, I need to fuck you.” She whimpered again, gazing up at him with dazed eyes. He kissed her then guided her down to the floor. “You wait right here, sweetheart.” He popped up from his knees and hurried out of the room. She lay on the kitchen floor, staring up at the ceiling, wondering how in the actual fuck that this was happening.  
Tom returned and held up a condom between two fingers. “Thank god for small favors.” He laughed then pulled her up onto her feet. “I thought you said-“  
“I know. I changed my mind.” He stroked his cock to get fully hard again then rolled the condom on. Their mouths played with each other, licking and nipping. “Turn around, sweetheart.” She swallowed then turned her back to him. His palm moved up under her shirt to the back of her neck then leaned her forward then he brought her knees up onto the barstools under the lip of the counter. She felt open and exposed.  
Tom ran his fingertips through her wet pussy lips. A drop of her arousal fell to the floor. He lined himself up. “Fuck…” He watched his cock disappear into her snug cunt, little by little, his fingers rubbing her clit. His hand flexed at her hip then pulled her back hard. They both grunted. Her toes curled in her sneakers. Her ass tilted up impatiently, waiting for him to move.  
“We shouldn’t be doing this.” She shook her head. No words left her lips, only moans. The head of his cock hit her sweet spot and her body shook. If he kept this up, he’d have a mess all over his floor in no time. “You shouldn’t be here.” She shook her head again. He wrapped his arms underneath and grabbed her breasts, using them to pull her back into his hard thrusts.  
“Tom, M’gonna cum.”  
He leaned over her, his parted lips resting against her hair. “Go, babygirl. Cum for me. Cum all over me.” He grunted. She keened, slamming her hand down on the counter and arching back. Her orgasm took her, drenching his cock and his kitchen floor. He cried out, riding her clenching body harder until his release exploded in his veins and in her cunt.  
They collapsed back to the floor, her on top of him. His hands caressed her gently from the waistband of her skirt to her breasts. “Would you like me to move?”  
“Don’t you dare.” She giggled. “I know I said you shouldn’t be here and we shouldn’t have done this, but I’m very glad we did.”  
“Me too.”  
He kissed her ear. “Now about that dinner.”


End file.
